Tears In Heaven
by SiReN-pRiNcEsS1
Summary: Brooke and Lucas find a way to move on but not forget


Yeah so this came to me when I heard the song Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. It just came to me, so I had to write it... I don't own anything or anyone.

Their daughter was gone. How was that even possible? Their Grace Karin was a beautiful, happy, healthy little girl was gone. Grace was their life. How could God just take her away from them? They had the perfect life. He and Brooke were happy to have this perfect little person in their lives. Sure, they were only eighteen at the time, but they worked it out right? Nine months later Grace was born and she was perfect. A full head of brown curls and wide blue eyes. She even had Brooke's dimples. Lucas knew that he would never love another person the way he loves Gracie. She was just perfect.

Two weeks before Grace's second birthday Lucas and Brooke got married. In fact, one of his favourite pictures of the three of them was on their wedding day. Brooke looked perfect dressed in her beautiful wedding dress, her hair done in wild curls and she was laughing. Lucas was also laughing, but he was looking at Grace, and Grace. Well Grace was just cracking up. Her face was bright with laughter and she was holding on to both her parents. She was so beautiful. This was taken before she got sick.

Brooke was the first to notice that there was something wrong with their daughter. Their daughter would bruise really easily. Lucas naturally decided that it was just a childhood thing, but then the nosebleeds came. And the cold. Brooke had enough and took Gracie to the doctors. That's when they got the news. Their daughter had Leukemia. Their baby, their two year old was sick. How could this happen? Brooke was hysterical and Lucas was numb. They took her to the hospital for treatment and Lucas knew she was alright. She had to be alright.

The hardest part about all of this was watching Grace suffer. Their beautiful little girl was in pain but she never showed it. She still smiled, she still laughed. She was a typical two year old, but she was sick. When Grace started chemo and her hair started falling out, she freaked out. Even at two she knew her hair was her pride and joy. She was her mother's daughter. As more and more of her hair fell out until it was all gone. That was the worse thing for Gracie. She cried constantly. Then the next day Brooke showed up at the hospital with her head shaved just like Grace's. Lucas was shocked. He's never seen his wife look so beautiful. It was obvious that she changed. Brooke Davis was selfish whose main pride was her hair. Brooke Scott on the other hand had the biggest heart he has ever seen. That same day Lucas shaved his head, and Gracie loved it. They all looked alike she said.

On Brooke's twenty first birthday they got the news that her cancer was cured. Six months after treatment started and they were so happy. Their daughter was alright. She was going to survive. He could remember bringing her home. Gracie was so excited to sleep in her own bed. Mommy and Daddy spoiled her, her grandparents came over and had this huge party. He's never seen his daughter this happy before in her life. Her hair was slowly growing back. It was at the boy point, but Brooke kept it pretty with ribbons and barrettes. Her own hair was already past her ears which Brooke wore in a chic bob. They were happy for almost a year when the cancer came back.

This time the doctor said it spread further. They weren't sure if it was curable. Grace spent her fourth birthday in the hospital. That's when things got worse. Brooke shut down. She spent most her time at the hospital with Grace, as did she. The chemo wasn't working anymore. They both freaked out, that basically meant their baby was dying and there was nothing they could do about it. Just make sure their daughter was comfortable.

The most amazing thing though, well though she was suffering once again, Grace was happy. She giggled constantly, she would tell her parents funny jokes, dance and sing. She took all of it well. They actually thought she was going to get better, but she got really sick. Her sickness was really hard. Her little body just couldn't fight back. One second she was laughing, and the next she was gone. Grace Karin Scott left this world at the age of four in her mother's arms.

Brooke didn't take her passing well at all. She was numb. She just clung to Grace's body sobbing. Grace was their only child and she was gone.

"_Lucas… will she remember us?" Brooke asked Lucas as he held her in his arms. She stopped crying and that scared him more. She was just numb._

"_What do you mean?" Lucas asked softly looking at his wife and kissing her softly on the lips._

"_In heaven. When we die will she be waiting for us?" Lucas didn't know how to answer that. Everything caused his wife to cry, and this would too._

"_I think she will. She's still with us Brooke. Everytime you smile I see Grace. I see her everywhere. She's with us Brooke. She'll always be with is." _

"_I just want her back Lucas. I want my baby." And Brooke spent the rest of the night crying softly in his arms._

The day of Grace's funeral Brooke was drugged. Lucas has never seen his wife like that before and it killed him. That day still haunts him. All their friends were there. Nathan and Haley decided to keep James at home because they figured it would be too hard on Brooke. Brooke sat their in shock. Lucas was left to thank everyone for their kind words, but they didn't know how they felt. Lucas hated the pity.

That pity lasted for three weeks. People kept coming to the house, cooking them food and making sure they were alright. Brooke was slowly opening up to him again. She still cried constantly but she wasn't in shock anymore. She was finally facing reality. That same week Brooke went to the doctors and found out she was pregnant.

"_It's too soon Lucas. How could this happen? Grace died a month ago Luke. We lost our baby a month ago and I'm pregnant again?" Lucas knew that his wife was in shocked. He was too. She was pregnant? How was that possible? Lucas knew it was possible, but well… it was too soon._

"_Brooke? Honey? It isn't too soon. Think of it. This is a gift from Gracie. She knew how hard all of this was on us, and well she sent us a present from heaven Brooke. This is a good thing." _

And after a while, Brooke too saw it as a good thing. Yes, they were still grieving over their daughter but their grief wasn't their main focus. There wasn't a day that went by when he or Brooke didn't talk to her. Lucas actually started talking to Brooke's belly telling the baby about her sister. Nine months later Emma Katherine Scott was born. Lucas was shocked at how much Emma looked like Gracie when she was born. She had the same curly brown hair and her mother's dimples. Unlike Grace, Emma also had her mother's eyes. Emma gave them hope when there was none left, and though they missed Grace, they were so blessed to have Emma in their lives.

"Daddy! We gots to go!" Three year old Emma said smiling widely at her father and jumping into his arms and kissing her father on the lips.

"Okay Em. Do you know where we're going today?" Lucas asked walking over to his wife and kissing her on the lips. His hand gazed her swollen stomach.

"To see Gwacie!" The little girl proclaimed happily showing her father the stuffed bear in her arms. They visited Grace's grave every month. Today was Grace's 7th birthday.

"That's right Emmy Lou." Brooke said smiling widely at their daughter and holding on to the flowers in her hand. This day was always hard on Brooke. It always will be.

"Wets go Mommy! You syow." Emma stuck her tongue out at her mother and she giggled.

"I'm coming Cheese Wiz. Your sisters do slow mommy down." Yes, Brooke was expecting twins. Emma and the twins were a gift from Grace and they knew it. The drive to the cemetery was always quiet. Brooke was always nervous, Lucas focused on the road and Emma fell asleep.

When they got there, Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke softly on the lips and headed towards Grace's grave. They've always done this. Lucas would go there by himself while Brooke stayed with Emma, then Brooke would go by herself then when she was finished he'd bring Emma with him and they'd have a picnic at her gravesite. Every birthday Brooke made a cake and they sang happy birthday to Grace.

Looking down at his daughter's tombstone, Lucas felt that familiar drop in his stomach as he ran his hand across the letters of her name and kissed the tombstone lightly.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas said sitting on the bench Brooke picked out and licking his lips. "You're seven years old today. Big milestone huh? You'd be in what? Second grade right now. You'd probably hate being seen with us at this point wouldn't you?" Personality wise Grace was a lot like Brooke. She always got annoyed when mommy and daddy kissed in public. "Knowing your mom she'd throw this huge party for you. Everyone would be here. Grandma and Grandpa would be there. Granny Deb too. And Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. You know you have two more cousins? Boys. Uncle Nate constantly teases daddy for having all girls. I think this was your doing. You always said you wanted sisters." Grace was against having brothers. Now look, she had three sisters.

"Your sisters are great. I mean Em's great. She's really excited to visit you. She's funny actually. She always asks all these questions about you. What your favourite movie was, favourite colour. What type of ice cream you liked. She loves talking about her big sister." Emma loved hearing stories about Grace. They were her favourite." Lucas leaned over and began clean away the fallen leaves from the ground.

"I miss you baby girl." He whispered softly. Here he was three years later and he still woke up expecting to hear her laugh. "So much. I wish you were here with us. Everyday Gracie. Every day." Standing up, Lucas smiled. "I'm going to get mommy now alright? She has so much to tell you." Lucas said kissing her tombstone once again and heading back to the car.

After Brooke's turn with Grace, Lucas grabbed Emma and the picnic supplies and headed over to his wife.

"You alright baby?" He asked softly as Brooke nodded her head and took Emma from him.

"I'm fine. This part always gets to me." Helping him lay out the blanket, Brooke sat Emma down and took out the cake.

"Mommy I get to bow dem out?" Emma asked smiling widely and excitedly at her parents.

"Like always Emma." Lucas said kissing his daughter's head. Brooke lit the candles and laid in Lucas' arms as Emma sat in her lap and they began singing Happy Birthday. When they were finished Emma blew out the candles and they cut the cake.

"Hey daddy?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side. "I fink dat Gwacie is wif us wite now." She said softly, and looked up at her mother.

"I think she is too Em. She's always with us baby girl. She gave you to me, and she gave your sisters to me.

"Wow! Gwacie's magical!" Emma exclaimed kissing her mother's belly and smiling. Lucas knew that without Emma there was no way they would have lasted. It was a gift. Every day was a gift and Grace taught him how to live everyday like its his last. She taught him how to live, and how to move on.

"She is magical. She's our angel." Lucas smiled at Brooke and they sat there telling Emma stories of her sister and quickly cleaned everything up and it was time to go. Picking up Emma, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and looked at Grace's grave once more.

"See you in a few weeks Grace. We'll bring your sisters by to see you." Lucas said softly as Brooke ran her finger across Grace's name one last time.

Our Little Angel  
Grace Karin Scott  
June 10th 2007 - August 23rd 2011  
Beloved Sister and Daughter  
There Will Be No More Tears In Heaven


End file.
